Diary
by Zim55
Summary: Tiago sees a diary in Carla's room and he decides to read it. He reads all of Carla's embarrassing secrets.


Tiago loves going into Carla's room just so he can bother her. He's not allowed to go into her room, but when she's not around, he sneaks into her room and explores. One day, he looked around, there was no sign of Carla. She wasn't in her room. Bia stopped Tiago before he can enter. "You are going to be in huge trouble." Bia said. "I'm telling Carla."

"Please don't." Tiago said. "Try me." Bia said. "Whatever."Tiago said and he flew in. There were a lot of things in Carla's room. Like magazines and an exercise bike. Then Tiago saw a computer. "A computer!? I didn't know she had this."

Tiago said. He turned the computer on and started playing on it. Then Tiago said a book that was next to the computer. It had the words _My Diary_ on it. "Whoa. What's this? A diary. Wow!" Tiago said. On the diary, it said _insert key_. Tiago needed a key, but he didn't have one. He groaned. "I need a key." Tiago said. He flew out of Carla's room and went to the living room.

He saw his father Blu and his mother Jewel. "Mom, Dad, can we go to the bookstore?" Tiago asked. "Okay." Jewel said. "Wait." Blu said. He was suspicious. He knew that Tiago was up to something. "Why do you want to go?" Blu asked. "I want a diary." Tiago said. Blu looked at Jewel. "Since when are you into diaries?" Jewel asked. "Come on Mom. Please?" Tiago asked. "Fine." Jewel said in an excited voice.

"I'll take him." Blu said. Blu and Tiago left the house. Ten minutes late, they came back. Tiago was holding the same exact diary that Carla has. He flew back to Carla's room. He inserted the key, opened the diary and started laughing. "She wears dirty socks at night!?" Tiago asked. Carla was in the hallway looking for Tiago.

"Where's Tiago?" Carla asked. "No idea." Bia said. Tiago was still laughing in Carla's room. "She eats with her hands!? That's so funny!" Tiago yelled. Jewel and Carla were about to leave, but then Carla was looking for her diary. "Come on Carla, we're leaving." Jewel said. "I'll be out in a minute! I just need my diary." Carla said. She opened her door and Tiago ran into the closet.

"Huh? Where is it? Mom!" Carla yelled. "Yeah?" Jewel asked. "I can't find my diary!" Carla screamed. "Did you check everywhere?" Jewel asked. "Yeah!" Carla yelled. "Don't worry. Your dad will find it. Come on. We don't want to be late." Jewel said. Carla and Jewel were outside. Tiago was still in the closet.

"Late? Late for what? Oh." Tiago said. He opened the diary. "Lets see. _Every Monday, we go to a mother daughter yoga class_. What's yoga? Is it yogurt?" Tiago asked. He walked out of Carla's room and walked outside. "Bye Mom! Bye Carla. Have fun at Yoga!" Tiago said and laughed.

"Thanks." Carla said. Then she gasped. "Wait, how did he find out?" Tiago flew back into Carla's room and read more of Carla's diary. " _And on every Tuesday, I dance around in my underwear_." Tiago laughed. "Oh! Wait there's another. _On Wednesday, I fill apple juice in my pants_. I didn't even know she wore pants or underwear, but I'm so glad that I read this." Tiago said.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Blu. "Tiago? Are you in here?" he asked. Tiago hid the diary behind his back. "Yes Dad!" Tiago said. Blu walked in. "Have you've seen Carla's diary?" Blu asked. "No Dad." Tiago said. "Oh where could it be?" Blu asked and he flew out. Five hours later, Carla came back and got her diary.

It's now ten o'clock at night. Tiago wanted to read more about the secrets that Carla has in her diary. So when nobody was looking he left his room and grabbed the diary. Then he ran back into his own room. "Yahoo! Now to read more secrets!" Tiago yelled. The next day, Carla screamed.

"What's wrong?" Bia asked. "My diary's gone! Oh no! I have very embarrassing secrets in that thing!" Carla yelled. "Okay. Some helpful advice. Next time if you have a diary, try not to write embarrassing secrets in it." Bia said. "Don't worry." Blu said.

"We'll help you find it." Jewel said. "I hope so." Carla said. Tiago opened his door and saw his family looking for Carla's diary. Quickly, he closed the door and locked it. "I can't let her take it back! I need to do something." he said to himself. "Tiago, do you have Carla's diary?" Blu asked. "No. Don't come in here." Tiago said. Blu took out a key and unlocked Tiago's door.

He walked in and saw Tiago holding Carla's diary. "Tiago!?" Blu yelled. "Hey Dad." Tiago said. Blu grabbed the diary. "Don't do that again." Blu said. "I get it." Tiago said. Blu flew away. Tiago took the diary out. He gave Blu the wrong diary.

Since Carla and Tiago have the same exact diary, Tiago put his diary on the desk. Blu thought that was Carla's diary. "Hah! He took my diary! Now to read more secrets that Carla has." Tiago said. Blu handed Carla the diary. Carla flew back in her room and she opened it, but when she opened the diary, there was nothing in it.

Well there was something, but it wasn't about Carla's secrets. Carla screamed. "Dad!" she yelled. "What's wrong?" Blu asked. "Look!" Carla said. " _Hah. Hah. I fooled you. Love Tiago_. Tiago!" Blu yelled. Tiago was laughing. He fooled his sister. However, Carla caught him red handed. Tiago was reading the diary and then Carla saw him reading it.

Tiago gasped. "It's not what you think Carla." Tiago said. "Tiago! Hand over the diary." Blu said. "But Dad." Tiago said. "No buts Tiago!" Blu yelled. "Fine." Tiago said. Tiago handed Carla the diary. "How much did you read?" Carla asked. "Oh I read most of it. Like every Monday you got to a mother daughter yoga class. Hey does that mean you eat yogurt?" Tiago asked.

"No it does not!" Carla said. "Every Tuesday, you dance in your underwear." Tiago said. "Nice job Tiago!" Carla yelled and flew away. "Oh come on! I have secrets too!" Tiago yelled and flew after Carla.

 **The End.**


End file.
